Perfect Pose
by smiles1116
Summary: Aria has yet another plot, this time involving a rather talented artist... How will things turn out?


[Perfect Pose] Sai oneshot (for azyl12)

_This is a request from azyl12. Here's your warning: this contains more mature themes than some of your little brains can handle. It involves – gasp! – kinkiness, so if you don't want perverted thoughts implanted in your virgin (or non virgin) minds, don't read this! Implies __sexual situations._

Name: Akuryou Faia

Looks: shoulder-length black hair, crimson eyes, 4'11" tall

Personality: a bit naughty and wild, if in the mood lacks self-control, if not in the mood, just friendly

Attempts: kinky (yay, my favorite! ^^)

A pair of girls peeks out from a bush within the woods of Konoha, watching a budding artist with his work. One glances over at the other and mutters lowly, "Aria… do you really think this is going to work?"

Aria smirks slightly. "Trust me, Faia…. He won't say no to you. He wouldn't forgo _this_ opportunity." Her eyes twinkle, giving off a mischievous glint, her plan more devious than the time she tricked Kayla into being alone with Shikamaru on his hill…. Her smirk widens with the memory, fairly certain this one will go without a hitch.

Faia glances at Aria uncertainly, wondering what's going through the girl's mind. "Aria…."

Aria replaces her wicked smirk with an innocent smile before looking at her, voice still a whisper, "Yeah, Faia?"

Faia watches her for a moment before sighing and shaking her head. "… Never mind…. Now… when do I go and ask him…?"

Aria smirks slightly. "You'll know. A part of you will just seem to… jump out." She doesn't explain further. Faia, knowing her friend, is rather reluctant, having thought she saw a trace of that smirk on her face, but she gives in against her better judgment and nods a little.

"… Alright, Ari…."

"Brilliant," Aria grins.

The girls watch for several moments as Sai outlines the scene in front of him, taking care in the way his brush moves across the page, eyes trained on the paint being trailed behind the stiff bristles. Faia leans a little closer to focus on the developing painting. Aria glances over, eyes twinkling before placing her hand lightly on the girl's back then shoving her forward, causing her to stumble out of the bushes. Faia gasps and scrambles up, glaring back at the bushes, freezing when she hears a voice.

"Faia-chan? What are you doing here?" Sai asks amiably, his fake smile in place. The girl swallows.

"I, uh… I was around and… thought I'd drop by to see how you were." She offers a nervous smile and waves a little, other arm behind her back, flipping Aria off. Aria pouts a little in the bushes but keeps her mouth shut.

"Ah, I'm doing well, thank you," he smiles at her before turning back to his work. "I'm just painting the landscape."

Faia looks over in interest, hesitantly coming a little closer and peeking at the painting, watching him work. "Wow, that looks amazing Sai…." She breathes out softly, watching him begin to color in the water, the shift in the color subtle but matching the lake perfectly.

"Thank you," he gives his fake smile again, continuing his work in silence. Faia hesitates before speaking.

"Ah, Sai… could I ask a favor of you…?" She flushes faintly as he looks over.

"A favor…?" He regards her almost curiously as she nods.

"Um… I, uh… wondered if… maybe you could paint me sometime…?" Her flush remains evident, even to him. He gives her his smile again and nods.

"Certainly, Faia. I'd be happy to paint you." A grin spreads across the girl's face.

"Oh, thank you, Sai!" Her eyes shine with happiness, though mainly at the time she'll get to spend with him. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Sai nods, "Sure thing, Faia-chan."

Faia runs off happily, almost squealing in her joy, forgetting all about Aria in the bushes. Aria smirks and stands when the girl leaves, calling out, "Why didn't you say anything? I know you know we were here."

"Well," Sai begins, "I figured that you had a reason for hiding and watching me."

"You could say that." Aria smirks.

"Well… what reason is that, Aria-chan?"

"Faia asked you to paint her?" Sai nods as Aria smirks and continues. "How about… you take her literally?"

***Short skip in time***

Faia feels butterflies erupt in her stomach as she makes her way through the city streets toward Sai's flat. She hasn't seen him since that day near the lake. She thinks slightly suspiciously, _Nor have I seen Aria.... I wonder what's happened to her...?_ She shakes off the suspicion as her nerves envelope her again, breath catching as she turns the corner.

***Meanwhile***

"Sai, you remember everything I've told you, yeah?" Aria grins widely as he nods. "Brilliant. Remember: you're the artist, you're in control."

"Right," he nods in agreement. "I won't let you down… or Faia, for that matter."

Aria giggles before freezing and glancing out the window, grinning. "That's my cue. See you later, Sai." She winks as she ducks out the back window as a knock sounds.

***Back to Faia***

Faia knocks nervously on the door, waiting for Sai, suddenly wondering if she has the wrong house. She begins to imagine what an idiot she'll look and feel like if she has the wrong door, mentally freaking out again as it opens. Sai fake smiles at her.

"Hello, Faia-chan." Faia mentally sighs in relief and smiles warmly.

"Hello, Sai."

Sai moves aside and motions her in before shutting the door, gently taking her hand to lead her to the back room. Faia blushes deeply, breath caught in her throat, wondering just what he's doing, but doesn't comment. Sai leads her to a small, windowless room, lit by a few candles, a fire in the fireplace, and a soft light overhead. Faia glances around the room at the artwork, spying a comfortable-looking couch in one corner of the room.

"Thank you again for doing this for me, Sai." She smiles warmly at him again, blush faint now.

"It's no problem at all." Sai gives his smile again and gestures. "I need you to sit on the couch and wait while I finish setting things up."

"Okay," Faia nods and smiles as she takes a seat on the couch. Sai moves about and opens a cabinet, taking out a couple of jars of paint and a brush before moving back toward his easel, which is a couple of feet from the couch.

"How would you like to be positioned when I paint you?" Sai asks her, her faint blush the least bit darker now.

"Oh! Um… any way you want me is fine." She mentally facepalms at the suggestiveness of her words, but Sai doesn't seem to notice.

"I'll position you how I see fit, then." He turns to the easel and pulls out a pencil before looking at her. "Please remove your shirt and pants."

Faia's face turns a dark red. "W-w-w-what?!"

Sai looks down at her. "I have to make sure I get your figure right. That's the only way to do it. What's the problem?"

Faia's blush remains. "I, uh… n-nothing, Sai…. I was just surprised, is all."

"Okay… then strip, please." Sai notices the blush remains but sees her begin to remove her shirt, then her pants. He looks over her form as she flushes and looks away, regarding her thoughtfully before saying, "I think I know a good position for you. If I don't like it, I'll change it."

Faia doesn't trust herself to speak, so she nods instead. Sai moves over and gently touches her, moving her to lay on her side, his hands seeming to burn and chill her skin simultaneously where her touches her. He props her arm under her head, the other draped over her side. Seemingly satisfied, he moves to her legs, bending them a little but leaving them together. He moves back toward the easel and begins to sketch a little. This continues for a few moments in silence before he sighs. Faia glances up and asks softly, "What's wrong…?"

Sai looks her over for a minute, seeming to debate with himself. After a moment, he nods a little and glances over her before frowning the least bit. "That won't do. I'll need to adjust you."

Faia wordlessly nods her consent, shutting her eyes to enjoy the contact of his skin on hers as he gently helps her to sit up. He straightens her arms behind her to prop her up, asking her to lean back on them. She does so and he kneels, crossing her right knee over her left before standing. "Hmm… one last thing, I think…."

Faia doesn't move, sensing him get closer before inhaling sharply, gasping softly. "W-what?!" Her eyes open, looking down at his hands on her breasts. He glances up at her.

" They are uneven. I need to level them out." Faia blushes deeply before nodding a little, swallowing hard before shutting her eyes again, struggling not to moan as he squeezes occasionally and shifts them. He finally lets his hands pull back and goes back to his easel after tilting her head back a little.

Faia doesn't say a word, listening to his pencil scratch across the page. She hears a soft sigh of frustration and looks up at him in slight confusion. "… Are you okay…?"

Sai glances at her and sighs. "… I'm unable to get your figure just right…."

"I see…. Well… is there anything I could do that would help? I'll do anything you need…." Her voice trails off as she flushes, not having meant that how it came out. Sai glances over before nodding slightly.

"Okay…." He comes over and kneels, arms sliding behind her as he unclips her strapless bra and tosses it aside, causing her to gasp and start to move. He holds her in place. "Faia, relax. What are you so afraid of?"

The girl blushes darkly before shaking her head, "Um… nothing, Sai…. I'm sorry. I won't move."

Sai fake smiles and nods. "Thank you, Faia-chan."

She nods slightly and shuts her eyes, still blushing. She bites her lower lip when she feels him uncross her legs and begin to slide her panties off before tossing them aside as well. The blush deepens as she feels him spreading apart her legs, struggling to keep from slamming them together to hide herself. Sai smiles and moves back. "Perfect."

"I'm glad you're happy…." Faia whispers, eyes still shut, listening to him sketch once more, trying not to think about how she's sitting there completely exposed to her crush…. His voice snaps her out of her thoughts, eyes still shut.

"I'm using a new kind of paint today." He remarks casually.

"Are you? Is it hard to work with?"

"I'm not sure…. I was told that it spreads easily and that it comes off easily, as well."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Well, it depends on the situation. In this case, yes, it's very good." Sai remarks before going silent for a moment. "I'm ready to start painting you, Faia-chan. Don't move, okay?"

"Okay, Sai-kun." She smiles a little and stays as she is. Sai gets the slightest of smirks on his face as he unscrews his paint and dips in his brush, silently moving toward her before placing the brush on her skin, earning a gasp, shiver, and blush.

"S-Sai?!" Faia whispers, breath caught in her throat.

"I'm making sure it works." He says innocently, putting a dab on her skin before pulling back momentarily. She gasps and shudders as she feels his tongue on her collarbone where the paint went on.

"W-wha…?!"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" He remarks casually. "… It's edible body paint."


End file.
